There is increasing popularity for smaller electronic devices as society becomes more mobile. The popularity of the smaller electronic devices creates a demand for small, light devices that offer high performance and good reliability. To help meet this demand, size dimensions for a semiconductor die or a chip in an electronic package assembly used in such smaller electronic devices are to be reduced. However, the reduced size dimensions challenge conventional routing configurations of power and/or ground signals for the semiconductor die or chip in the electronic package assembly.
In addition, another challenge is to increase input/output (I/O) functionality to accommodate the advanced technology used in such smaller electronic devices. The advanced technology relies on the increase in I/O functionality to avoid a drop in voltage across contacts or connectors in the semiconductor die or chip. Yet, another challenge is to keep manufacturing costs for the semiconductor die or chip relatively low while providing solutions to these challenges. Additionally, flip-chip packaging arrangements can be expensive. Use of wire-bonding technologies can help reduce the cost of various packaging arrangements.